Prom Night
by XXEMOsilverXX
Summary: It's prom night. its a dance that everyone wants to have to date to. everyone...but Sasuke. But when he losses a bet to Neji. things go down hill, very fast. with a killer looking to kill all the girls in Sasuke's life, will Sasuke be a target?
1. Chapter 1

"Breathe Sasuke…breathe." I whispered for myself.

"Why are you talking to yourself?" Naruto asked me.

"I lost yet again another bet. I can't believe I keep making bets, when I know I always lose them."

"What's the damage this time?"

"For prom… I have to… ya know…"

"Text it to me if you don't wanna say it out loud."

"I'll text ya later. I have to be somewhere at the moment."

"Sure. See yeah later Sasuke. Oh and who are you taking to prom?"

"No one at the moment."

"Im taking Sakura."

"Guess what. I don't care."

"Bye Sasuke."

"Piss off."

Naruto rolled his eyes and walked away.

I walked to the mall after that.

Prom was a big thing for people. Not so much for me though. But after the lost bet, I kinda had to go to prom.

I sat down on a bench closest to Damon's Diaries. I had heard that they sell really beautiful expensive prom dresses there.

I pulled out my phone.

ME: Okay slut where are you?

INO: Im in Damon's. Where r u?

ME: Im almost there.

INO: hurry then.

ME: Yo Dobe.

NARUTO: Oi Teme. Care to tell me what the damage of the bet was?

ME: I have to go to prom.

NARUTO: O.o OMG r u shitting me? LMFAO. XD

ME: I don't think it's that funny.

NARUTO: Well I have to go. Bye Teme

ME: …

ME: Yo hippie. U there?

NEJI: Hiya Sasu. Have you picked out a dress yet?

ME: No but im about to.

NEJI: u gonna send me a pic of ur dress?

ME: you're just gonna have to wait. Just like everyone else.

NEJI: U can't be doing this on ur own. so who have you threatened to help you out?

ME: I haven't threatened anyone. Well g2g. my dress awaits. -/- I hate u so much.

I got up and walked into Damon's with a sigh.

The store was closed so I could at least hide from the humiliation a little while longer.

"Hey Sasuke. come on in the back." Ino worked at Damon's. But she liked to leave when she closed her store down for the day. I was just glad she decided to help me out. "I think this one suits you."

I looked at the dress. It was a gothic dress.

I grinned and gave a sigh of relief. "I like it."

"I knew you would. I saved it for you." suddenly her hand went to her stomach and she moaned out.

"Period?"

She nodded. "And it's killing me."

"Here." I handed her my container of aspirin.

"Why are you carrying this around with you?"

"for all the times I get headaches from being annoyed."

She smiled. "I guess you spend your money on aspirin all the time."

"That and all the things I need to survive in this shit hole of a world. Yo, you going to prom?"

"wasn't planning on it."

"Neither was i. but look at me now."

She smiled and handed me my container. "True. I'll go with you. if you ask me to go."

I gave her a look. "Fine. will you go to prom with me?"

"I'll think about it." she then laughed.

"Very funny."

"I'll bring this over by your house later."

I nodded as I was paying for it. "Peace Ino."

"Bye Sasuke."

I walked out of Damon's Diaries, with nothing more then a memory of my dress.

I truly hated my life. I knew no one would ever let me forget this.

I walked to the training grounds.

It would take Ino till night to get to my house. She liked to stop and smell the flowers or some odd nonsense like that.

After training, I headed home.

I noticed that my curtains had moved.

"Ino…" I said to myself.

She met me at the door. "Hiya Sasuke."

"You're supposed to wait until im home to barge in."

"Well you were the one who gave me a key."

I looked away. "I know I know. So did you bring the… you know what?"

"Yes. But why did you wait till a week before the prom to get a dress…?"

"Okay one, I wasn't even gonna go. And two, I just lost a bet. And three, I don't wear dresses."

She giggled. "I know Sasuke. I was just fucking around with you. and yes, I will go with you to the prom so you are not the sad sap who doesn't have a good time."

"Thank you Ino."

"Okay. Now it is time for the training."

"What are you talking about?"

"You need to sound and act like a girl."

"Sounding like one is the easy part. It's the walking in heels that I might have the problem with."

"We'll start on that then."

"Right now?"

"It might take you some time to get used to them."

I grinned. I had a secret but I wouldn't share it with her. "Sure. Okay."

"You wore your mom's heels as a kid?" she laughed.

I narrowed my eyes at her. "Stop reading my mind."

"Keep your thoughts to yourself then."


	2. Chapter 2

Prom night was just around the corner. Literally. The academy was around the corner at the end of the street.

I didn't look like myself at all. My hair was flattened making it look longer then it really was. I had the normal eye make-up on with blush on my cheeks. The stilettos surprisingly didn't hurt my feet… yet. And my dress trailed behind me in the wind.

Why was I walking to the academy? Edit that. Why was I walking to the academy in heels? But I lived close enough to walk. And I wasn't gonna tear my dress up tree jumping.

"Hey girl." A couple guys called from the trees.

I rolled my eyes and gave them a disgusted look.

"Come over here."

"Piss off." I said in a female voice.

"Haven't seen you around here." kiba said.

I hated that dog. But I had to act like I didn't know him. "Im Sasuke's cousin. He invited me."

"If I know Sasuke, he's not gonna be there."

Neji looked at me. "You look nice." He tried his best to keep a straight face.

"Th-thank you. But I must get going." I walked away from them and into the academy.

"Hello Angel. Sasuke said you'd be coming to the prom in his place." Kakashi said.

"Well not in his place. I'd never be able to be the prom king." I said laughing.

He laughed.

I walked away from him.

"Okay now we can't let Itachi in here. I don't know what he's planning. But we can't let him in here at any cost." I heard Kakashi say.

"But Kakashi… Sasuke is not even here." Guy said.

"He's not after Sasuke. He's after Angel."

"I thought you said you didn't know his plan." Lady Tsunade said. "I know his plan."

"We all know you do. Care to tell us?" Jiraiya asked.

"Yes, he is after Angel. But he's also after all of the other girls."

I grabbed a cup of fruit punch and listened to the rest of the conversation.

"And besides." Lady Tsunade continued. "Angel is really…-"

"Lady Tsunade." I said walking up to them. "Sasuke has told me so much about you."

"Oh hi Angel." She started, not at me, but through me. She gave me a smile that she knew who I really was.

I smiled and shook my head. Telling her not to tell them. "Oh boi, my cousin is a hell of a kid. Isn't he?"

She nodded. "Yes Angel. He is."

"Im sorry if he's pain in everyone's ass. I truly am."

She nodded. "Go have fun Angel."

I smiled and walked away. "Shit." I breathed out.

"Hiya Angel." Ino said to me.

"Hi Ino."

"So…you liking prom?"

"Yeah. I might just go to mine." I looked down with a worried look.

"What's wrong Angel?"

"I need to talk to you. In privacy."

She nodded and led me to an empty room. She closed the door behind me. "What's wrong Sasuke?" She whispered.

"Ino… my brother's coming to kill me and…" I trailed off.

"And?"

"And all the girls I know."

She gasped. Then gave me a reassuring look. "Don't worry Angel. The hokage will stop him."

I smiled. "Thank you Ino."

I walked out of the room alone. Letting Ino grasp all of the info that I didn't tell her.

Kiba and Ino were a date. Which she even said she wasn't gong. Don't know why she decided to go with him. Hinata and Shino were a date. Naruto and Sakura were a date. I hated that a lot. Neji and Tenten were a date. Temari and Shikamaru were a date. I also hated that a lot too. And I was alone. I was the sad sap that was invited with no date.

It was pretty dark. Itachi could just walk in without anyone noticing.

I guess I was thinking too hard. Cuz when a hand touched my shoulder, I flinched.

"I have to talk to you." Tsunade said to me.

I nodded and followed her to the outside.

"What are you doing here?" she whispered.

"Lady Tsunade. This is my very first dance that im ever going to."

She gave me a look.

I grinned. "I lost a bet to Neji. But why is Itachi gonna kill the girls? And me for that matter."

"Well he's not after you per say. He's just after the girls. But since you're here...like this. He'll also target you." She paused. "How did you even hear me and the others talking?"

"I was standing right next to you."

"That you were."

"Well I have…" I trailed off.

"You have no date. That much I know."

I looked down. "Shut up."

"Im sorry Angel."

I walked away from her and walked right up to the bowl of spiked punch. I knew it was spiked cuz I saw Kiba spike it. That bastard.

"Hey girl." Kiba said walking up to me.

"Of hi. Who are you?"

"The names Kiba. So Angel, do you have a date?"

I shook my head. "Why do you ask?"

"Follow me."

"Okay." I wasn't drunk but I wasn't sober either. I wasn't sure onto why I was going to follow Kiba.

He led me to an empty room. Surprisingly it was the same room that I had a talk with Ino in. and she had left.

"Where did Ino go?" I asked.

"Im not sure."

"I see."

Kiba grabbed my hand and tossed me onto the bed.

"No Kiba!" I growled.

"Oh why not?"

"No you drunk bastard!"

He stared at me. "Fuck."

"You are such a dick. Go find your girlfriend."

He got on top of me and planted on kiss on my lips.

I grabbed his hair and yanked back.

He howled out.

"No!" I barked. I pushed him off of my and stomped away from him.

"Angel, are you okay?"

"Where have you been Ino?"

"Talking to Hinata. We were looking for Tenten. She's gone missing?

"Really?" I was kinda glad. Tenten had always hated me. But she didn't know the other me. "So what were you and Hinata talking about?"

"Sasuke and you."

Hinata walked up to us. "Why are you in a dress?"

Neji was the next to visit. "Cuz he lost a bet to me."

"What bet?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah hippie. What bet?"

"I bet him that he couldn't jump Cliff High Top."

"And I was stupid enough to try. I failed. Falling into the river."

"I got it on tape if you feel like watching it."

"Oh Neji. Stop black mailing people." Hinata said.

I looked at Ino. "Ino, your date tried to rape me."

"Im sorry. He's not-"

"Sober? I know." I interrupted her.

"Angel? Have you even danced yet?" Hinata asked.

I shook my head. "Got no need to."

"No. it's just that you have no date." Ino smiled.

I looked around. I had a bad feeling about something.

But I went onto the dance floor.

For once in my life I was worried about the people I hated. But most of all, I was worried about my not blood related sister, Ino.


	3. Chapter 3

Something didn't feel right. I didn't know why I felt the way I did. I felt like I was being watched by someone. Not by the students and not by a single sensei or even the hokage. It was like I was being stalked by…

A scream entered my ears. I knew that scream anywhere. It was Sakura's.

I looked around for Naruto. I knew he had heard the scream, or had caused it.

The music was way too loud for a normal person to hear. But who ever said I was normal?

I walked up to the classrooms.

The scream came again. Then silence.

I slowly opened a door. I saw Zetzu. Then I saw Sakura's decapitated body. Blood tainted the room, coloring the once white walls red.

Zetzu disappeared.

I didn't want to walk into the room and risk people thinking that I had killed her.

A huge explosion could be heard from in the basement level of the academy.

The sprinklers were set off and everyone ran out of the academy.

I looked around.

Hinata ran up to me. "I can't find Ino."

I looked back at the academy. "No…" I breathed out. I ran back into the academy.

I dialed her number once the sprinklers stopped.

She answered. "Help me…sasuke!" Then he phone cut out, making the annoying beeping noise.

I ran down to the lowest level to start looking there.

Blood covered everything. It looked like Gaara went on a death rampage. But I was Deidara's work.

I saw a fan. "Temari. Shikamaru isn't gonna be happy."

I ran back to the one of the higher levels.

I started slamming open all the classroom doors.

I came across another blood tainted room.

I gulped as I walked up to where a huge blood puddle was. I looked at the dead body. "Oh…Tenten…" I looked at her wounds. "Itachi? This had to be him."

I kept searching. "INO!" I yelled.

Then I heard a thump. Blood started seeping underneath the door.

I slowly opened the door. Ino was lying there, grasping her arm to keep it from bleeding as bad as it should.

I crossed the hallway to grab the medical kit.

I knelt down to comfort her. I wrapped up her arm. Surprisingly I didn't get even a drop of blood on the dress.

"Ino, are you okay?"

"Am I now. Thank you Angel."

I wondered why she had called me that.

"Watch out." she mouthed.

I looked up to see Itachi standing there.

I gasped.

"So Ino. Is this your friend that you were telling me about?" Itachi asked.

She nodded her head. "And she's gonna kick you ass back to hell, where you belong." Ino barked.

"Ino…" I wanted her to stop talking. She wasn't helping much.

"Is that so?" Itachi paused. "We'll see."

I got up to a fighting stance.

He ran at me.

And I ran away.

But he grabbed my dress and pulled me into his arms. So much for keeping the dress clean.

"I'll make this quick." Itachi whispered.

His blade was almost at my neck.

But I grabbed his arm to stop him. The blade was in reach. I grabbed it with my mouth. I could taste the blood on it. I shook in fear.

"Why you shaking babe?" he lifted me off the ground.

I kicked around.

He groaned and let me fall.

"Ino." I ran.

I yelled out as Itachi's blade went completely through my leg. I fell to the ground from the pain.

Itachi walked up to me. He grabbed the blade and pulled it out of my leg.

I went to punch him but he grabbed my wrist and snapped it. I held in my scream of pain.

He probably knew that I was going to make a break for it. So he grabbed the leg he had pierced and…

I fought back.

But it was no good. I heard the snap of my leg.

Tears poured out of my eyes. It was my childhood all over again. The memories where coming back to me.

"So you're Angel?"

I looked down.

"Answer me." he said grabbing my neck.

"Yes, yes I am."

"Well we'll see what kinda of angel you really are." he pulled his blade on me.

I fought back as best as I could.

My blood was shed. I lay there on the ground with heavy breathing.

"You put up a good fight little one."

I gave him an angry look. "Don't call me that." I growled.

"Or what little one?"

"Nii-san!" I barked by accident.

"What?" He seemed shocked.

"Nii-san." I whispered.

His blade fell to the ground. "Sasuke?"

"I hate everything about you."

He gasped. "Sasuke I-"

"What?" I interrupted. "Can't finish what you started? You're weak."

"I'll show you who's weak." he got really close to me. And kissed me.

I tried to push him away but it just hurt my wrist to do that.

"Don't move." Itachi whispered through a sloppy wet kiss.

"Nii-san…I…" I trailed off when he started to suck my pulse.

I gasped. I didn't want this.

He licked the hicky mark that he had left on my neck. He ripped my dress off of my body and pulled my boi shorts down. He nailed me to the ground.

"Itachi… don't do this to me."

"You want this."

"No I really don't."

"You bastard."

"I learned from the best." I grinned.

Fire blazed in his red eyes.

But I held my ground. Not much that I could do.

He unclothed himself in front of me. Then dug inside of me.

I enjoyed the pain. Itachi was my everything. My world.

I moaned loudly. My moans increased in volume every time he pushed inside of me.

I still tried to fight back. To get him away from me. But I just couldn't. The pain was just so good.

Soon I shed a single tear.

"I… saw… that." Itachi said between breaths.

I swear to hell down below that I had a smile on my face.

He pulled out of me one final time. "Now to finish what I started."

My eyes widened. He planned this.

His blade came down on me. Cutting me up pretty badly.

He finally left.

I grabbed my shorts, slipped off my heels, and limped over to where I knew Ino was.

"Ino…" I cleared my throat. "You okay?"

"Are you?"

"Im just fine."

"That's never a good thing."

I leaned over and picked Ino up and started walking down the hallway.

"Sasuke you're leg is broken why are you carrying me?"

"So is my wrist. But it's okay Ino. I can handle the pain."

"You look sexy."

"Don't start with me."

She smiled.

I walked us out of the academy.

The chatter outside silenced to a hush. I was given angry glances by the guys but I'd live.

I handed Ino over to her sensei.

"Sasuke." Lady Tsunade paused. "You did well."

"I couldn't save them." I said.

"Who?" Kakashi asked.

"Tenten, Temari, Sakura." I gulped down blood.

"You saved Ino. One is better then none." Lady Hokage said. "You almost lost your life going in to save her."

"Get her to a hospital." I said uneasily.

"Sasuke are you okay?"

My vision started to blur. "Do I look okay to you?" I stumbled forward. I just kinda stared off into space.

"He needs help."

I backed up. "Don't touch me." I growled.

"Sasuke. Please. We just wanna help you."

I tripped and fell into Kakashi's arms.

Everything went dark.


	4. Chapter 4

"Morning Sleeping Beauty." a voice said.

"Shut up Ino." I whispered. I felt like I was having a hangover.

"How you feeling?"

"Like im having a hangover." I looked at her. "Why are you in my bed?"

She smiled. "I just thought you could use a little comforting."

"Why?"

"You did save me after all."

My eyes looked away. "If only I could have saved the others. I knew about Itachi's plan from the get go. I was eavesdropping on a conversation that I shouldn't have been listening to. Now I just feel bad about everything. Sure I do hate Sakura. Temari is okay. And I could like Tenten a little more. But they didn't deserve to die. Not they way they did."

"You're wearing you black heart on your sleeve."

I gave a sigh of relief. "You make me wanna…"

"Wanna what Sasuke?"

I looked at her. "Make me wanna…" I leaned in and kissed her soft lips.

She pulled away after a while. Then smiled. "It's not working."

"Not at all. It's because I think of you more as a sister then a girlfriend." I paused. "Even though I was raped by my Nii-san."

"Yeah. And im sorry about that. You're just too gay."

I grinned. "You know you love me."

"I do. You're my gay love." she said hugging me.

I got out of bed and examined my casts.

"Oh you can't leave without the crutches."

I grabbed them. It was kinda hard since my wrist was snapped. But I'd live.

"Yo Ino?"

"What is it Sasuke?"

"Wanna come over to my house and watch a movie?"

"Sure. Want me to light a cigarette for you?"

"Not right now. I might drop it."

She laughed.

"This right here is my…pretty boi swag."

She laughed again. "Sasuke you are so funny. Why do you deny that?"

"Cuz I don't wanna be funny."

We made it home.

I sat on the couch, light a cigarette, and popped some popcorn.

"Go pick the move." I called from the kitchen.

"How about Nightmare on Elm Street?"

"Fine by me." I walked back into the living room with a huge bowl of popcorn. I wasn't using my crutches so it was easier to carry it.

"Sasuke… why aren't you…?"

"Cuz I don't wanna."

I sighed and we spent the rest of the night watching horror movies.


End file.
